Cupids arrow
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson seeks love with the help of his friends


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Cupids arrow**

An 18 year old Tyson sat on the side of his bed, he lied down with his arms behind his bed and sighed.  
He was lonely, sure he had his friends but he wanted to find his true love.  
Max had Marium, Ray had Mariah, Kai had a girl called Kate and Kenny had Emily.  
Tyson stared at the celling.  
There was something different from him and his friends...Tyson was gay but his friends supported him, he had hoped to loose his virginity before he was 19 but his 19th was only a month away...only him and Kenny was still a virgin so he wanted to loose it before Kenny.  
He knew he was gay as the last girl he was with, things didn't go well, there was a knock on the door and Tyson glanced over.  
"Yeah?"

Max came in with a concerned look on his face.  
"You ok Ty?"  
"no...I'm lonely, real lonely"  
Tyson went back to staring at his ceiling.  
"Why not come and talk with us?"  
"no, not that kind of lonely"  
"Oh...well about that"

Tyson sat up and looked at the Blond.  
"go on"  
"we have decided to help you keep your goal and take you out to help you find the right guy"  
Tyson stood up and ran and hugged his friend, Max hugged him back.  
"thankyouthankyouthankyou"  
"easy, easy...it was Ray's idea"  
Tyson left the room and Max to find the Neko to give him some thanks.

He Found Ray sat by the pond holding Driger.  
"Ray?"  
His eyes were shut but his lips formed a smirk and fangs poked out each side.  
Ray opened his eyes and turned around to Tyson.  
"hey Tyson"  
"Thanks"  
"For what?" Ray played dumb.  
"for the idea to take me out to find love"  
"oh that idea" he turned away  
"I guess that was my idea, yeah"  
"When do we go?"  
"Tonight of course"  
"Really?"  
Ray stood up to face Tyson.  
"Really, we'll help you find the right guy"  
Ray took off Tyson's cap and ruffled his hair, like parents would do to their kids.  
Tyson hugged Ray as his thanks but Ray wouldn't let Tyson kiss him.

"Mariah would kill me if she saw I was in a gay bar" Ray commented.  
A short spiky haired brunette approached them, Tyson got ready to say hi but he went to Ray and tugged his arm, gesturing him into the one stall bathroom, winking.  
"Sorry, your not my type"  
he nodded and tried to kiss Ray, trying to change his mind but Ray pushed him away so the guy hugged him...awkwardly...well from Ray's point of view anyway.  
"Mariah would have killed me if she saw that", Ray's face was as red as his headband.  
Max laughed, Tyson felt a little sad.  
"Shall we get a drink?" Max asked

Tyson nodded and they went to the bar.  
Kenny had stayed at home as he was to young.

An hour later and Tyson had already tried his luck at two other guys, even the one who approached Ray...no one would.  
He rested his head on his hand and sipped his drink when he was knocked out of his chair.  
"Whoa" Crash.

When he saw something amazing, a teenager...probably about his age was below him, there eyes met, he realized he was on his lap.  
"Sorry"

"Don't be" he said in a smooth voice.  
Tyson got up and pulled the teen up.  
"You spilt your drink" Tyson said  
"Crap"  
"I'll buy you a new one"  
"thanks...what's your name?"  
"Tyson"  
"Daichi...so are you single?"

"Yeah" he said sadly  
"so am I...I just got dumped by my boyfriend"  
Daichi is wearing a dark yellow jacket with a red shirt below it and jeans with smart shoes.  
"I'm sorry to hear that..you are beautiful"  
"so are you"  
"What will it be?"

"I think your plan maybe working" Max said looking over his shoulder towards the two teens talking.  
"I know...if I could only work out a way to get the "Pretty boys" of my back, that would be better"  
"to bad, how many have approached you?"  
"I lost count over 7"  
Max laughed.  
"its not funny if your me, you've only had one"

"We've both had pretty interesting lives" Daichi said finishing his drink.  
"So...you wanna go to my place or yours?"  
Tyson looked puzzled.  
"well, we have to change something or I have to steal something from you"  
"what are you talking about?"  
"s...e...x"  
Tyson blushed...well it might have been the Alcohol.  
"my place" Tyson stood up and led his hopefully new Boyfriend home.  
"Max...do you have a spare bed.  
I don't think we should go to Tyson's tonight"  
"yeah I do"

-Yaoi-

Tyson took Daichi home and into the Kitchen, he gave Daichi more alcohol to drink but they suddenly got more interested in each other.  
Tyson pressed his lips to Daichi's and a passionate kiss developed.  
Tongues fought passionately, hands roamed over clothed skin.  
"were wearing clothes" Daichi said.  
"I can fix that" Tyson said, the lust was obvious.  
"shall we do it on your bed?" he asked.  
They went through to Tyson's bedroom removing clothing on the way.  
Both teens fell on the bed with Tyson on the top...there tongues and lips still locked.

After a long session together, both teens climbed into bed and snuggled down together.  
"well, I have a Boyfriend and I'm not a virgin anymore"  
"Two birds with one stone" Daichi said.  
They both fell asleep together.

Notes from the Author

Beywriter: wow, I sure haven't done one of those in a while!  
Ray: yeah  
Tyson: zzzzz  
Max: he's still sleeping?  
Beywriter: Yeah, Ray...GET THE PEPPER.  
Please review, its a crime not to!


End file.
